


Crash

by MissEighties



Category: David Sylvian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Sad, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEighties/pseuds/MissEighties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1986 in an alternate universe. David Sylvian has just released Gone To Earth and is out while on tour and decides to take a drive. One drunk driver changes his life in a sad way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1986 in an alternate universe. David Sylvian has just released Gone To Earth and is out while on the tour - which did not happen really, until 1988, but in this AU, there is a tour before then - and decides to take a drive. But, one drunk driver's speeding turn changes his life in a sad way…

“Yep, I’ll see you all then. Bye, and thank you for another successful show,” David said as he left the old New York concert hall. It had just been the second show in the New York leg of the _Gone To Earth_ album tour. He decided to take his car for a drive around the city and take some photographs of whatever came to his mind. David always had a very creative mind and quite an eye for the camera. His photography was released with some public success.

 

 

 

 

Hi!

This work is currently in progress in a Google Doc. If you would like to view only, please email _MissEighties_ at her [their] email  **grumpunzel@gmail.com**

~[MissEighties](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEighties)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe. Anything that has happened here has not happened in real life and will likely not be similar to anything that has happened either.
> 
> My friend had this idea and so we are writing this together in a Google Doc and sharing the results here.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please, leave a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Peace. Love. Some David Sylvian. That is what makes a life good. For real.  
> ~~MissEighties


End file.
